I can't help falling in love with you
by mazipoto
Summary: Harry and Ginny have been dating for a while now and Harry finally gets the courage to tell her that he loves her. However Ginny's reactions is not exactly what he expected....


I Can't Help Falling in Love with You Mazipoto  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Ok PLEASE go to my website! http://www.angelfire.com/wizard/mazi_poto all my fics are on it and I take submissions for other peoples fics so PLEASE SUBMIT! Thanx!  
  
Xoxo Mazipoto  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing  
  
* *Wise men say  
  
Only fools rush in  
  
But I can't help  
  
Falling in love with you*  
  
Harry Potter was curled up in a chair, reading for his Charms class. He peered over the top of the book as someone entered the common room, and he smiled as he saw who it was. Ginny Weasley had just entered the common room, fiery curls bouncing behind her as she walked briskly across the room. She had almost walked past where Harry was sitting when she halted and smiled at him. She walked over to his chair and sat on the arm, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey," he said quietly.  
  
"Hey back," she said smiling. Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off, as she had been abruptly pushed forward and straight into his lap.  
  
"Ah!" Ginny cried as she dropped her book on the floor. Harry looked to see who had pushed her.  
  
"Sorry guys," said Dean Thomas, "must have.ummm.*slipped*." he said with a smirk. Ginny gave him a glare and was about to launch after him, but Harry stopped her by wrapping his arms quickly around her waist.  
  
"Stay," he whispered softly against her ear. Ginny sighed in defeat, and curled up in his lap, her head leaning against her shoulder. They sat like that for a while, chatting quietly about their day before Ginny slowly began to nod off.  
  
"I think I'm going to go to bed," she said, attempting to stifle a yawn, "'Night." "'Night," Harry replied, and turned his attention back to his homework before he too fell asleep.  
  
*Shall I stay  
  
Would it be a sin  
  
If I can't help  
  
Falling in love with you*  
  
The next evening, which was Saturday, would find Harry and Ginny, yet again, sharing a chair in the corner of the common room, giggling and kissing. Every now and then, they would get a small glare from Ron, who was playing chess with Seamus. It wasn't that Ron opposed the idea of Harry and Ginny dating, he just didn't like their little public displays of affection, especially when in front of him.  
  
The evening flew by, and at eleven-thirty, Ginny decided she was ready for bed. "Aren't you going to come up and give me a kiss goodnight?" she said standing up with a look of mock hurt on her face. Harry smiled and stood up and let her lead him up the girl's staircase. When they got to the top, Ginny turned around. She had just enough time to whisper "Goodnight" before he softly pressed his lips against hers. After a few seconds, they reluctantly pulled away, and Ginny felt a soft hand brush her cheek. Then she suddenly heard a whisper.  
  
"I love you." Ginny's eyes snapped up.  
  
"W-what?" she stammered.  
  
"Er-umm." Harry couldn't seem to find any words.  
  
"Harry I -" She backed slightly away from him, her hand on the door knob.  
  
"Gin-" he started but she cut him off.  
  
"No, Harry - I. I just can't," and with that she slipped through her door, tears welling in her eyes. *Why did he have to go and say that?* Ginny thought. She had always been a believer in true love, and had always wished Harry would say those three simple words to her, but now that it had happened, it was well. frightening. She didn't know why or how, but it just scared her. She sank against the door, her head in her hands, crying softly.  
  
*Like a river flows  
  
Surely to the sea  
  
Darling so it goes  
  
Some things are meant to be*  
  
Harry lay in bed that night, thoughts racing across his mind. What did he do that seemed to freak her out so much? He just told her he loved her. And it's not like I was lying. he thought glumly. You think any girl would be ecstatic if a guy told her that. Harry let his thoughts wander, until he eventually drifted off to sleep.  
  
Ginny also lay awake in bed that night, thinking of the exact same thing. Why was the thought of love suddenly so frightening to her? When she was younger, she had always dreamed of Harry telling her that he loved her, but now that the day had come, Ginny found it wasn't what she had expected.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next few days were absolute hell for both Harry and Ginny. Ginny was purposely avoiding him in the common room and corridors, so she wouldn't have to face him about.she shuddred.  
  
"Hey, Ginny," a voice startled her out of her trance as she hurried across the common room. She turned around to find Hermione.  
  
"Could I talk to you for a minute, Ginny? In private?" she asked. Ginny shrugged and followed her up the stairs and into Hermione's dormitory. She quickly shut the door behind them and turned around.  
  
"What has been going on with you and Harry lately?" she asked. "I mean, one minute your all over each other, and the next, your avoiding him at all costs. Are you guys fighting or something?"  
  
"Something like that," Ginny said, sitting heavily down on the bed.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" she asked, "What did he do?" Ginny took a deep breath.  
  
"Well." she paused, "He, kinda.well, he told me he loved me."  
  
"And?" Hermione promted.  
  
"And, I kinda freaked out and backed away from him. I don't know.it just.well, it scared me." She could feel hot tears brimming her eyes, threatening to over flow.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked, gently.  
  
"I guess it's just." several tears flowed over and gently ran down her cheeks, "I just, don't want to be in love and then, end up hurting each other. It just terrifies me that that will happen," a few more tears spilled over.  
  
"Ginny, listen to me," Hermione said sternly, "I've seen you two together and there is definitely something there. It's not ending any time soon. There's something that you rarely ever see, and I bet you anything he's just as scared as you are, but you have to get past that because you guys have something so special, and I don't want you to throw that away."  
  
"You're right," Ginny said quietly, "I've been a total prat. But how could I make this up to him? I think I broke his heart."  
  
"Here," Hermione said, handing her a quill and a piece of parchment, "Write him a note telling him to meet you somewhere and talk it out. I'm sure it'll all turn out fine."  
  
"Thanks, Hermione," Ginny said, leaning over to give her a hug.  
  
"No problem, always here to offer the good advice," she smiled, and got up and left.  
  
*Take my hand  
  
Take my whole life too  
  
For I can't help  
  
Falling in love with you*  
  
Harry reached into his bag for his herbology book, but instead, his hand closed around a strange piece of paper. He pulled it out and recognized the handwriting as Ginny's. He quickly opened it and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Please meet me in my dorm at 7:00. I really need to talk to you.  
  
Ginny  
  
**  
  
Ginny paced nervously around her room. 6:57.6:58.Oh, God! I can't do this! she thought, I- A knock on the door startled her from her thoughts. The door cracked slightly and Harry peered in.  
  
"Hey," he smiled slightly, "Can I.come in?"  
  
"Sure," she said quietly. He came in and shut the door quietly, crossing the room and leaning on the bed post of one of the beds.  
  
"So," he said awkwardly, "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to talk about.you know.the other night." She said.  
  
"Gin, just let me-" but she cut him off.  
  
*Like a river flows  
  
Surely to the sea  
  
Darling so it goes  
  
Some things are meant to be*  
  
"No,"she said, "I have something I want to say." She took a deep breath before she started.  
  
"The reason, I ran away from.you was because I was.well I was scared. I have no idea why, but the thought of being in love just scared the life out of me. I just didn't want to end up hurting you or having something bad happen. I couldn't stand that. But earlier this morning, Hermione finally managed to talk to some sense into me and." she paused to take a breath as the tears that had been welling up spilled over, "The truth is that.Harry." she swallowed hard, "I love you." Harry looked up.  
  
"You-you what?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"I love you so much" she said quietly, wrapping her arms around him, and he could feel her crying quietly on his shoulder. Harry put his arms around her, softly rubbing her back and trying to calm her.  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean to-"  
  
"It's okay," he whispered back, "It's alright,"  
  
*Take my hand  
  
Take my whole life too  
  
For I can't help  
  
Falling in love with you*  
  
He pressed a soft kiss against the corner of her mouth. "Hey." He said quietly, he reached up and softly brushed her tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry.it's okay." Ginny smiled, then leaned over and softly kissed him.  
  
*For I can't help  
  
Falling in love with you* 


End file.
